


Misunderstanding

by TwistedTwisty



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Doug's An Idiot, Evie's Mad af, F/M, Fighting, Kind of fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTwisty/pseuds/TwistedTwisty
Summary: Let's just say Doug's terrible at planning surprises and this particular one leaves Evie upset... Has Doug completely blown it?





	Misunderstanding

Doug’s POV

“You seriously can’t be here on Saturday?” Evie asked him for the sixth time.

He almost gave in then.

They were skyping (like they did every night since he had gotten here) because Doug was staying the week at his parent’s house for his mum’s birthday. Her birthday had passed and Doug had made up some excuse of how he couldn’t be back at the school in time for Saturday. In reality he had planned to be there Friday night and (if she didn’t literally murder him) take her out to dinner as a sort of surprise.

All the Villain kids were going back to the Isle Saturday afternoon, to see their parents for this year’s family day; or “Family Fortnight” for them. None of them had seen their parents in over 6 months and it just wasn’t fair on any of them. So Ben had decided that every year from now on (under very tight supervision) they could go back and spend time with their parents.

Doug knew that he shouldn’t do this, but at this point, he couldn’t not go through with it; his curiosity was getting the better of him.

How would she react when he surprised her on Friday? That was the million dollar question that he wanted answered.

“I’m sorry.” He said moving the computer screen closer. “I want to be there, you know I do.”

She frowned slightly and his mouth twitched.

After seven whole days of not being able to see her, he was absolutely itching to be back. Just to be able to see her and touch her again; the thought made his nerves jump.

“Well… Does this mean you’re gonna visit me on the Isle?” She teased, smirking slightly.

He loved her, he really did. But he sort of didn’t want to lose his life. Her mother would definitely have him gone as soon as she saw him.

“Um, for both of our well beings, I think I’ll pass.”

She smiled, but it was forced. It made his heart ache to see her like this over him. Not many people thought he was a big deal.

“Evie, let’s go!” A voice called in the background. 

She turned away from the screen and pouted to someone (probably Mal), it made him smile.

She was adorable.

“I’m not gonna be able to see Doug for a whole two weeks Mal, just go without me.” Evie said.

“Um no, you’re the social one, you need to come.”

Evie turned back to the screen and gave Doug a look. She wanted him to voice his opinion on this, obviously knowing he’ll want her to stay. But Evie deserved a night out and he needed to start packing his things.

“You should go.” He said, trying to sound fond of the idea.

“But-”

“Yeah, Doug thinks you should. So let’s go.” Mal said flatly.

She obviously wasn’t looking forward to dinner with Ben’s parents. Things had cleared up between them after Ben’s coronation, but Evie told him that Mal wasn’t exactly comfortable being around them just yet. That’s where having Evie around helped. He understood completely.

“Mal.” Evie said shooting her a look.

“It’s ok Evie, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Doug said gently. “Go have fun.”

She was pouting again, but this time at him.

It was alright though, because he was going to see her tomorrow. Would he even be able to sleep tonight? Just the thought of being in her arms again got his heart beating.

“Fine.” She said sharply, but then her face softened. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She gave him a small smile and then she was gone.

He pretty much launched out of his seat to start packing. Excited just wasn’t a strong enough word to describe how he was feeling.

*************

The bus ride was long and nothing seemed to distract him. Music, homework; none of it was working. It was only an hour, but god it seemed like years.

But finally he was in Auradon. It was a little later in the afternoon than he had planned though. His mum had wanted to spend a good chunk of the day with him before he left, but little did she mention that she actually meant the whole day. Of course he didn’t mind (he had fun) and he always loved spending time with his family. But he hadn’t seen Evie in a week and after tomorrow, he wasn’t going to see her for another two weeks. 

If he was aching this much after not seeing her for a week, he wondered how the hell he was going to survive a whole fortnight without her.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew who it would be. Evie had been texting and trying to skype call him all day. He kept coming up with excuses, but he could tell she was getting upset. Which was great now that he was here, she was gonna be too mad to want to see him. 

Oh well, what’s done is done. He’d make it up to her; or at least try.

He grabbed his bags and made his way off the bus.

School would be finished for the day, so Evie could literally be anywhere. He grabbed his phone to see what she had texted. 

Doug!!! I’m leaving tomorrow, if you didn’t already know. I won’t be able to contact you while I’m in the Isle. What could be SO important that you can’t even answer my calls? If you don’t want to talk just say so. – Evie

Uh oh. He really was in trouble.

His excitement from just a second ago turned to nervousness. What if she didn’t want to see or talk to him, at all, when he showed up? He should have just told her he was coming. It was too late now.

What are you doing at the moment? – Doug

Her reply was almost instant.  
In my dorm waiting for you to call. Mal’s here, but you know she doesn’t care. Just call me. – Evie

Just give me one minute. I promice I will. – Doug

Ok, this was a start. He knew where she was, she was definitely pissed, but she still wanted him to call which was a good sign. She didn’t respond to his text, but that wasn’t important. He would be there soon anyway.

He raced to his dorm and threw his bags next to his desk, he would worry about them later. Her dorm was on the other side of the building. It was times like these that he wished he had tried a little harder at P.E. His lungs screamed in protest, but he wouldn’t stop until he reached her dorm.

When he got there, he paused just before knocking. He was so out of breathe, she could probably hear it from inside the dorm. It was embarrassing to even think about their reunion being like this.

He wanted to knock, he really did. 

Actually, he wanted to turn around and run the complete opposite way. She was gonna be so mad. 

He could hear both of the girls talking (or maybe yelling?) at each other in the room. He tried to make out what they were saying, but their voices were muffled. Could they be talking about him?

He raised his hand anyway and - before he could think too hard about how he was gonna be murdered - firmly knocked on the door.

The voices immediately ceased and it was awfully silent for a few seconds. He heard quiet footsteps and then the door swung open.

It was Evie.

He automatically smiled.  
Her hair was twisted up into a messy bun, with a few loose strands framing her face. She had very little makeup applied, but she always looked beautiful. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a black off-the-shoulder tee. She was dressed pretty casually, which made him think she was planning a quiet night. It was strange, seeing as the Isle kids loved getting out and about, especially on a Friday night.

After what seemed like the longest seven days of his life, he was here.

And Evie was just a foot away from him.

He had a million things to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn’t even move, being so caught up in this moment; the moment he had been waiting for all week.

“Doug?” She was surprised, but not happy.

He smiled sheepishly, telling himself that she just needed a second to process him being here. But deep down, he knew that thought was too good to be true.

“You!” Her face twisted into complete fury as she shut the door behind her and pocked a finger into his chest. “You told me-!”

“I know, I know! Just let me explain-”

“No, YOU listen to ME. I have been trying to call you all day.” She growled and he knew that she was fuming, he was trying to find one bit of fear in his veins. But no. He was so damn attracted to her right now. “And now you just…? You’re here? What the hell-?”

“I was going to surprise you.” He explained quietly. 

Now it was her turn to be speechless.

“I-I didn’t think it through, I know.” He continued quickly. “I was meant to be here sooner, but my mum sort of dragged me around town all day and I didn’t take your calls coz I wanted to surprise you. I wasn’t trying to blow you off. I’m really sorry. Have I said that? If not, I really am. I didn’t want to make you mad or make you feel like I was ignoring you. I should have told you I was coming, I-”

“Shhh.” Evie said, holding a finger up.

Yeah, good thing she said that. He had started to ramble and once that started, he wasn’t going to stop… or make any sense.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

He saw the hurt written all over her face and he was the one responsible for that. How could he have thought that this was a good idea? It seemed brilliant a couple of days ago, but now he just felt like an ass. He wouldn’t be surprised if she ended things. He wouldn’t blame her. 

He braced himself for the worst.

But the worst never came.

“I thought you really weren’t coming Doug.” She said after a moment. “Y-you can’t… do that sort of thing to me.”

Her mood change was so sudden and unexpected that he almost didn’t know how to react. He was expecting yelling and screaming and maybe the door being slammed in his face. Obviously he had hurt her feelings, but how was he supposed to make it up to her?

“I’m sorry.” He tried.

She opened her eyes again, which he saw had started to brim with tears. He went to apologise again (but really what difference would that make?) but she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that. 

“I missed you so much.” She whispered.

He pulled her as close as their bodies would allow and stroked a hand up and down her back.

“I missed you too.” He smiled. “You’re all I thought about.”

She suddenly pulled back and the look in her eyes had changed. Without a word, she took his hand and pulled him down the corridor along with her.

“Where are we going?” Doug asked breathlessly.

“Your dorm.” She answered simply.

“What for?” He let his imagination run wild.

She didn’t answer him. Instead, when they got there, she threw open the door and pulled him through.

She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly towards her. She kissed him before he could even think of what was happening and before he could kiss her back, she broke away.

She looked at him for a second before giving him one of her dazzling smiles. She knew that was the one that completely stopped his heart, often using it to her advantage.  
He went to smile back until he realised he was being shoved backwards and onto his bed. Not even a second passed and Evie had jumped on top of him, straddling his waist.

“I’m gonna show you how much I missed you.” She purred.

He didn’t deserve this; he just didn’t deserve her full stop.

She cupped his face and roughly kissed him. This wasn’t how they usually kissed, no, far from it. This was breathtaking and lip bruising stuff. All he could think was how he never wanted it to stop. He couldn’t pull her close enough. Even though she was pressed right into him, he wanted her closer. 

His hands started to shake, with the adrenaline taking over, and with that, any sort of logical thinking within him went out the window. He took the bottom of her shirt in his hands and tugged, indicating what he wanted. She happily complied, moaning against his lips as permission. 

God, he was completely ruined as soon as she did that.

He quickly lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She eagerly re-connected their lips and after a few seconds Doug rolled them over and eased himself over her easily.

He opened his eyes, breaking away from her lips and god…

What in the hell did he do to deserve someone so beautiful?

He slowly ran his thumb down her collarbone and he kept going. He traced the outline of her breast and further down to her ribs, which was where he stopped and just gazed at the beautiful girl before him.

“What is it?” Evie asked quietly, snatching him from his thoughts.

It was hard, but he brought his eyes back to hers and was shocked to see Evie looking back at him with a strange expression. It was like a mixture between fear and excitement.

“You’re so beautiful.” It almost didn’t feel right to say that, it wasn’t enough. 

He couldn’t truly put into words how beautiful she really is.

“Oh.” Her voice wavered a little, but she gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

“You don’t think so?” He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but in all seriousness, was she blind?

She shrugged. “I’m not perfect.”

“I disagree.” He said seriously.

She giggled and brought her fingers up to tangle through his hair, while bringing his head slowly down to hers. At the same time, he lowered himself close to her, now holding himself up on his forearms. He thought they would start making out again, but she was silent and calm for a second and just looked at him.

“Doug?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’re an asshole.” She whispered.

He chuckled and nodded. “I deserve that.”

She laughed too, but quickly sobered. “I think we should do it.”

He really should have gotten what she meant. But for some reason, he just hadn’t been thinking they would go “there” yet. She had told him earlier in the relationship that she wanted to take things slow. He was totally ok with that – more than ok in fact – because he was just happy she chose to be with him. 

“Do what?” He asked, planting a kiss just below her jaw.

He thought nothing of the question, but as soon as Evie gave him a look, he put two and two together.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he shifted his gaze from hers.

“Oh…” The thought didn’t really sink in for a few seconds. But as soon as it did, he felt his heart start to race. She wanted to take the next step. It was going to be a first for them both, the fact that she wanted it to be with him, suddenly hit him like a brick.

He seemed to feel every possible emotion all at once.

“I-I mean… Do you want to?” He stuttered.

She bit her lip and brought her hands up to the buttons on his shirt, which she started to undo. 

“I’m ready.” She said, but suddenly looked at him “Are you?”

He could do nothing but nod enthusiastically and quickly brought his lips back to hers, before he really did start to tear up. She chuckled into the kiss and tugged the shirt off him.

He tried not to hyperventilate as he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them off her. Her phone fell out of the back pocket and somewhere on the bed, he couldn’t care less at the moment. He kissed his way up her stomach and was almost at her neck-

“Wait, wait Doug.”

He stopped what he was doing immediately and completely froze. Evie pushed at his chest as she sat up, fast, almost butting heads with him.

“Do you have… You know… Protection?” She asked, smiling awkwardly and he mentally slapped himself.

Of course, he had completely forgotten about that.

He hadn’t even thought about getting any, due to “taking things slow.” Not to mention, purchasing such things in Auradon was the most awkward thing ever. Not that he had, but he’d heard stories of kids his age purchasing them and getting the longest, most embarrassing “Sex Ed” lecture ever, that sometimes they didn’t even go through with it.

“No, I don’t.” He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. “I didn’t think we were…”

He didn’t even know how he was going to finish the sentence. But Evie had stopped listening. She was silent for a few seconds until she remembered something.

“Oh!” She suddenly said. “Doug, where’s my phone?”

“Are you going to call someone?” He asked, flushing at the idea.

“No.” She chuckled, her face turning pink too.

They both searched the sheets, with Evie staying completely silent, not revealing her idea to Doug. He was beyond curious as to what her plan was. If she wasn’t going to call someone, then what? Update her status? 

Doug could imagine it: Hi friends, Doug and I are in a bit of a pickle atm. Anyone have a spare condom? Will reward greatly.

He outwardly cringed at the thought.

He focused back on Evie and noticed she had found her phone and was now pulling the back case off it. He almost couldn’t concentrate with her being pretty much naked in front of him.

He really wanted to remove that bra.  
She pulled something from the case with a “Ha!” and showed it to Doug.

If he hadn’t been bright red before, he most certainly was now. It was a condom. She had been carrying one around the whole time?? In her phone case?

“What?” He laughed.

She grimaced. “You never know on the Isle…”

Oh.

His awkward smile vanished and he went to say something, but Evie interrupted him.

“It’s fine, never happened to me.” She could feel his unease and she didn’t want to ruin the moment… Although she probably already had. “Anyway, shall we…?

“Yes, yep.” Doug agreed and took the thing from her.

They continued on through the night. Each pleased that their first time was truly with someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! My god that took me ages to write. I didn't really know how to end it, so that's why the ending is a bit crappy. I also kept changing different parts of the story, which I was then unhappy with and I just kept changing it until I found an idea that I stuck with. My original idea wasn't even close to how this turned out.
> 
> I sort of have this theory that, although Evie's confident about her looks, deep down she might be a little insecure about herself, thanks to her mother. Like obviously she's gorgeous, but her mum constantly points out her "flaws" and I think it would have impacted how she sees herself. Just a theory.
> 
> Anyway, I've writen a few other 'Devie' One Shots, so you can check them out if you want to.


End file.
